Once Upon a Time - A New Threat
by Godfrey Torrance
Summary: Elsa is now in Storybrooke and trying to assume power over the town. She meets up with Regina, who resists her powers and runs to tell Emma of the threat. They both seek Mr. Gold's knowledge for what, or who they are facing.


"What are you doing here?" asked Idun as the vessel began to rock on the steady current.

"What do you mean, 'what are you doing here,' dearie?" replied Rumpelstiltskin, "I told you, all magic comes with a price…the price of me giving your daughter the powers is her sister in return. Now, since you haven't held up your end of the deal, it looks like I will have to take something from you.

"What do you want?" asked Agdar.

"What do I want? I'm afraid it's not that simple…I blessed your first born with the powers, and you promised me your second born. So, now, since you have what you want and I don't have what I want, I am going to have to take it from you.

"Wait, take us. Please don't take our daughter. Please. You of all people should know how important a child is to their parents."

"I suppose."

"Then kill us already," interrupted Idun.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you, dearie. No no no…I was thinking of a place more agonizing than death. A place where time stands still."

"What are you talking about?"

"Neverland."

The ship rocked over the rising waves. Rumpelstiltskin was beginning to make the waves rock harder and harder against the ship. A portal began to spring up from the depths of the sea.

"What are you doing?" asked Agdar.

"You'll see, but first, one more thing."

Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and the couple disappeared into the ocean, where they were sucked in by the portal. The storm died down. Rumpelstiltskin had already disappeared off the ship and back to his castle. All that was left were the remains of a wrecked trade vessel floating in the blue colored sea.

"Rumpel, you're back!" exclaimed Belle, as Rumpel appeared in the foyer of the castle.

"Make me some tea."

"Of course." Belle paused, and poured Rumpel a cup of tea. She handed him the chipped cup and sat down at the table.

"How did it go?"

"It went well, I suppose."

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say the kingdom of Arrendelle won't be seeing their King and Queen anytime soon.

"Rumpel, what did you do to them?"

Belle looked at him with a condescending face.

"Well I didn't kill them, Dearie. Just sent them somewhere where they will never see their kingdom ever again."

—-

The diner was filled with the citizens of Storybrooke. Everyone was glad to see that the savior had returned from the past, and that the wicked witch had been defeated.

"Regina I…I didn't know," said Emma apologetically.

"That is exactly what your mother told me when she found out what she did. Save it, Emma."

Regina stormed out of the diner, leaving Emma to ponder what would happen now.

As Regina left the diner, she decided to take a stroll down to the toll bridge, where she sometimes liked to seek solitude. She passed Mr. Gold's shop, Archie's office, and even her own house, wondering how such a thing could occur. She knew that Emma had stopped her from killing Marian in the past, but she didn't know how.

When she reached the old stone bridge that was known as the "troll" bridge in the Enchanted Forest, she sat down on the rail and looked up at the stars. She looked at the second star to the right, and thought about Neverland and how much she would have risked to save her son. She was so glad that he was safe and sound.

With the wave of a hand, Regina conjured herself a cup of hot tea, which she began to drink while admiring the night sky. She felt a gust of cold air brush past her, so she pulled on her coat. She looked down, into the river that ran underneath the bridge and noticed something peculiar — It looked frozen. She walked down the muddy path, past the bank under which she buried a heart, trying to frame Snow for murder. As she approached the river, she noticed that it was no longer flowing. She bent down, her hair blowing in the night breeze, and touched the hard surface. It was Ice.

She looked up and saw a woman, dressed in all blue, staring at her from the other side of the bank.

"Who are you…what do you want?"

"Queen Elsa, of Arrendelle."

"Arrendelle? I've never heard of that," retorted Regina.

"Must not be from the same realm I suppose."

"Why are you here?"

"Same reason you are. Power."

"What?"

"You cast the curse to gain power, did you not?" asked Elsa.

"I did, but that was a long time ago. I'm different now. This place…"

Regina looked around.

"…Storybrooke, is different now."

"Well, I thought I was going to have to fight you for power over this realm, but I guess not," said Elsa.

"What?" asked Regina, confused.

With that, Elsa flicked her wrist toward Regina, emitting a thin stream of ice and snow toward her. Regina waved her arm, blocking it with a protection spell.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Regina asked her.

"Did you?" replied Elsa.

Elsa tried again, and Regina disappeared into thin air.

The diner was still a buzz with people and happy endings until Regina appeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Regina…?" asked Mary Margaret, "Are you ok?"

Everyone was looking at Regina with confused faces. She straightened her black skirt and nodded.

"Yes, I'm — I'm fine. Emma, we have a problem."

"What is it?" asked Emma, walking over to her.

"Remember when I said, 'You better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back?'"

"Yeah? Regina, what's wrong?"

"You brought something back, something more powerful than both of us, and it's on its way to claim throne over Storybrooke as we speak."

"What is it? Is it like me…or you…or Gold?"

"No. It's nothing like I've ever seen before. It's powers consist of frost and ice."

"Maybe Gold will know something. Let's go ask him."

"Are you sure you want him getting involved in this," inquired Regina curiously.

"He can help," replied Emma.

Gold's shop was closed, but Emma and Regina didn't use the door. As the cloud of purple smoke disappeared, Rumpelstiltskin looked at the two.

"Well, It's settled, then. There's no need for a closed or open sign anymore."

"We need your help."

"What is it, Dearie?"

"I accidentally brought something back from the past and I don't know what it is."

"Can you describe it to me?"

"Regina…?"

"It shoots ice out of it's hands and wants to take over all of Storybrooke."

Gold paused and looked at the two.

"What is it?" asked Regina.

Gold stared at both of them with fear in his eyes, something neither of them had seen before.

"The Ice Queen."


End file.
